Tourniquet
by ObiWanGirl
Summary: A tenshi, half alive, half dead, wondered what had happened...why was everyone crying? Especally the white haired boy...his tears stained his whole face... (rated for character attempted suicide) complete
1. Tourniquet

**__**

Tourniquet

~~~~~~~~

****

[A tenshi, half alive, half dead, wondered what had happened. In a dreamlike state, he floated.] 

Ryou looked at the razor in his hand, debating if this was the right way to solve his problems…his loneliness.

**__**

~I tried to kill the pain.

But only brought more…so much more.~

He looked at the note he had written…the one that told exactly what he felt…why he had chosen this path…this fate.

Nodding to reassure himself, he dug the razor into his wrist, right on the vein. He bit his lip, trying his best not to scream out at the pain. His friends were outside, having a picnic in his backyard. He didn't want them to know…until he was gone.

He collapsed. 

****

[He saw familiar people, though he did not recognize any of them. They were in a white room, (they were all white), tears staining their white faces. A man, (he was white too), was shaking his head and saying something…something the tenshi couldn't make out.]

~I lay dying

And I'm pouring crimson regret & betrayal.

I'm dying

Prying, 

Bleeding, 

And screaming.

Am I too lost to be saved?

Am I too lost?~

'I'm too lost…' Were his last thoughts as the darkness overtook him as another wave of pain did. 

**__**

~My God

My tourniquet. 

Return to me salvation~

Bakura ran into the house, screaming for Ryou to answer him, having heard the albino's last thought and the cold rush of pain that accompanied it. Checking every room in the house, he was led to the guest bathroom. 

"Holy shit!" He yelled, having opened the door. "RYOU!" He screamed, rushing to the fallen youth. 

****

[The tenshi saw a white haired boy shove past all the other white people, his tears, they stained his whole self. The boy ran into a white room. The tenshi followed.] 

**__**

~Do you remember me?

Lost for so long…~

Malik had followed Bakura's many screams, took one look in the bathroom, and ran to the nearest phone. 

"Hello?!? 911? My best friend has…" 

XXX XXX XXX

Bakura sat next to his hikari's bed, watching the pale youth, wondering what could have possessed the innocent to take his own life.

"Don't leave me." He pleaded, "You're my tenshi, my light…my love" Crying silent tears, he clutched the young one's hand. 

**__**

~Will you be on the other side?

Or will you forget me?

My wounds cry for the grave.

My soul cries for deliverance.~ 

[The white haired boy was crying over another white haired boy…but this boy seemed different to the tenshi…the boy was red. A painful color of crimson.]

Bakura noticed Ryou's lips were moving, trying to say something. He strained to hear.

****

[The boy's wrists were the source of the crimson. The tenshi then looked at his own wrists…they were crimson too.]

"Will I be denied?" The boy whispered softly. 

"Christ, tourniquet…my suicide…"

~~~~

Authors Note: Okay, that was my first suicide fic…I'm in that kinda mood…ya know? (I'm in a crappy mood. *sarcastically* Hurray for me)

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh…would I be wasting my time making Ryou kill himself?

Okay, Ja Ne for now. Click the button, tell me what yah think.


	2. My Last Breath

__

Tourniquet. 

{Ryou stood at a crossroad. To the right was to the afterlife, a place without pain, tears, and hurt. The left was to the real world, a place with all of the pains and tears. He could not choose.}

****

~Hold on to me love.

You know I can't stay long.

All I wanted was to say is I love you and I'm not afraid.~ 

{He saw all the joys that awaited him down the right path; he saw all the pain that awaited him down the left path. He saw his mother, his little sister down the right path. He saw his father, his friends…he saw Bakura down the left path.}

****

~Can you hear me?

Can you feel me in your arms?~

{Bakura…just thinking of his name made Ryou regret taking the path he chose. He missed him with a pain worse than the one he had just experienced. He saw Bakura's tears…the tears he shed over the hikari that had decided to take the easy way out. The wimps way. 

Ryou began to be tugged down the right path, calling Bakura's name.}

Bakura woke from his light sleep to the sound of someone screaming his name…it sounded like Ryou…but it couldn't be Ryou…could it? 

**__**

~Holding my last breath

Safe inside myself

Are all my thoughts are of you

Sweet raptured light 

It ends here tonight.~

{Ryou fought to still be where he had a choice…but he was in a losing battle as he got closer to the light at the end of the path. He heard whispers of rapture, seven year tribulations…the pain and suffering of those who would not come. He heard the cries of children killed by hunger, war, famine, abortion…he felt their pain. He saw the victims of abusive fathers…wives, daughter, sons crying from the pain. It was to be a message of what a world he would go back to if he continued to fight. Most would give in then, peacefully go alone with the current. He wouldn't. He couldn't.}

****

~I'll miss the winter

A world of fragile things

Look for me in the white frost

Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)~

Bakura felt his hikari…he was somewhere…somewhere where he could not follow, somewhere where he could not help. He felt Ryou's determination to do something…He shook himself, wiping away a new batch of tears…he did not feel nor hear Ryou…did he?

** __**

~I know you can hear me

I can taste it in your tears.~

{Ryou began to feel the pull of the current loosen its grip on his soul. He was gently pushed back towards the left path, as if whatever had been pulling him had finally understood why he had to go back, for Ryou had proved his regret, his knowledge of his mistakes.}

****

~Closing your eyes to disappear

You pray your dreams will leave you here

But still you wake and know the truth

No one's there.~

{Before he was to return to the mortal plane, he saw his mother. She had a small smile on her face. He saw his little sister peeking out from behind his mother, a smile on her face, though it was a sad one. Their smiles told him to not be afraid, as they waved goodbye, though Ryou knew it was not a goodbye, for he would see them again.}

****

~Say goodbye

Don't Be afraid

Calling me Calling me as you fade to black~

Bakura was staring at his tenshi's face, praying that his hikari would wake up and show him his chocolaty brown pools he called eyes; that small smile that brought so much joy to those who put their eyes upon it. He blinked away tears, closing his eyes to collect himself. 

"All I wanted to say was I love you, and I'm not afraid…" A voice whispered , breaking Bakura out of his sadness. His eyes shot open, Ryou was looking at him, a small smile on his face, as if he had heard Bakura's thoughts. "Miss me?" He asked. Bakura's only reply was his tears and vow never to leave Ryou's side.

****

[The tenshi softly smiled as he began to fade away. The red boy was now white, the purest color again., His job was complete, it had been his job as a part of the boy. It was his job as the pain of the boy.]

Authors Note: I'm in a better mood now…so if this chapter sucks, KILL MY MOOD!!!! Ok, Baz…I actually finished a fic now. Happy? You better be…Oh, and nothing like this has happened to me or my friends or family…though my best friend said she's thought about it before…DON'T DO IT ____ (will not say name, for I think I promised not to).

Disclaimer: No Yu-Gi-Oh. Don't own songs either, they belong to Evanescence, the first one was Tourniquet, this one is My Last Breath. DON'T SUE ME!!!!

Click the button please? 


End file.
